Eruption
Eruption is a black robot armed with a striped black and yellow flipper. It is very small, compact, fast and armed with a very potent weapon however it has a limited CO2 supply for the weapon. Eruption has a featherweight called Explosion which was built first. It is the second heavyweight in history to retain its title in the UK Championships twice in a row in 2014. Eruption has also competed in Series 8-10 of Robot Wars and was Runner-Up in Series 9. Live Events Eruption is a heavyweight built by Team Invade, it was built as a heavyweight replica of their previous successful featherweight Explosion. Eruption has a very powerful flipper which can easily flip another robot out the arena, it has a very good success rate too. Winning the Robot Wars championships 2013 and the 2014 championships . Eruption first made a appearance in 2012 after being built in 2011. Eruption won the most promising newcomer award which predicted its later success. Eruption won its first event in 2012 in Burgess hill. Eruption's first major event success was in the Tag Team Championships in 2012, along with its partner Toon Raider both robots stormed to victory becoming Tag Team Champions. 2012 Winter tour The 2013 Heavyweight UK Championships Eruption's first major Championship happened in 2013, where Eruption fought in heat E against Maelstrom and Leveller 2 Mk 4.5. The battle started off slow with none of the robots doing much for a bit, but then Eruption got underneath Maelstrom and flipped it high into the air and back onto the arena. Soon after, Leveller 2 flipped Eruption but it rolled back over onto its wheels. In retaliation, Eruption went under Leveller 2 and flipped it across the arena, Leveller 2 started to stop moving, appearing to only have movement in 1 wheel. Maelstrom then drove towards the arena walls before Eruption flipped it out. The Quarter-Finals saw Eruption pitted against Titan. The battle itself was a game of cat and mouse, Titan would run away while Eruption chased after him. Titan eventually started to fight back and was putting up a good fight with its aggression however it proved fatal as Eruption chucked Titan out. Eruption met former champions Iron-Awe 5 . The battle was short and easy to win. Eruption got under Iron-Awe and chucked it out of the arena. Eruption met Manta in the Grand Final where Eruption flipped Manta out of the arena in a twenty second battle. The 2014 Heavyweight UK Championships Returning as reigning champions Eruption fought in Heat A of the championship against Cherub. The battle was very quick, Eruption flipped Cherub around at first before getting rid of it. The Quarter-Final battle was also very quick. Eruption was against former champions Kronic. Eruption flipped Kronic once which lead to Kronic self-righting and chucking itself out of the arena not before being tangle in the arena mech. The Semi-Finals saw the longest battle in Eruption's reign of terror. Against former champions Big Nipper it proved to be quite a challenging one however like the battle against Kronic it took a flip for Big Nipper to get trangled in the arena and eventually chucked out of the arena. The Grand Final saw Eruption against "arch-rival " Beast. It was over before the battle began Eruption flipped Beast out of the arena in the shortest Grand Final on record lasting only eleven seconds. Honours *Robots: Extreme Wars Live! - Winner of Best Promising Newcomer Award *Robots Live! - Burgess-hill 2012 Winner *Fighting Robots - Tag Team Champions 2012 with Toon Raider *Robots: Extreme Wars Live! - Winter Tour 2012 Runner-up *Fighting Robots - Winner of Best Promising Newcomer Award 2012 *Robot Wars - Portsmouth 2013 Champion *Robot Wars - Colchester 2013 Finalist *Robots Live! - Burgess-hill 2013 Runner-up *Robot Wars - Guildford 2013 Runner-up *Robot Wars Champion 2013 (Newport) *Fighting Robots UK Champion 2013 *Fighting Robots UK Champion 2014 *Guildford Champions 2015 *Robot Wars Series 9 Runner-Up Category:UK Champions Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Heavyweights Category:Robots with flipping arms Category:Runners-up Category:Competitors Category:Tag-Team competitors Category:Tag-Team champions Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Robots built after Robot Wars Category:Allstar Category:Quarter-Finalist Category:Semi-Finalist Category:Grand Finalist Category:Robot Wars Competitors